


Harriet Potter and the Poison Queen

by goldenzingy46



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: AU - Voldemort wins, Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Orb, Evil Harry Potter, Female Harry Potter, Hogwarts is a person, Light Orb, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenzingy46/pseuds/goldenzingy46
Summary: Uhhhh I suck at summaries, but how about this:Harriet Potter is fed up after the graveyard and the search for horcruxes, and being killed, for Merlin’s sake! When she discovers she truly is a Slytherin, she goes back to the abusive Dursley’s to teach them a lesson. She leaves the magical world for six years, and it is under Voldemort’s control.. but not for very long. After the unfortunate demise of Tom Riddle, Lady Magic awakens, Hogwarts returns to her human state, and reveals a tragic story about the founders. At the end of it all, Belladonna Nightshade, no longer Harriet Potter, dons the throne in a newly built palace with a number of certain special items, and a very unlucky number length of a rule... for her subjects.





	Harriet Potter and the Poison Queen

The war with Voldemort started when Harriet Potter was fourteen. She escaped the graveyard, only to be sent on a search for Horcruxes. Sure, she found all of them, but that truly isn’t the point. Then, a few weeks after her fifteenth birthday, Voldemort attacked the school. She saw her chance to kill the snake, and ran forward, spun upon hearing a cold, high laugh... a flash of green light was heading towards her at high speed, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The last thing she heard was that high voice announcing her death.

 

Everything was black. So very black. She was dead. But it was not that sweet, silent oblivion she had hoped for, no, it was the screaming as she destroyed her light magic in her fury. When she was done, she saw a creepy, dying _thing_ on the floor. Angrily, she fired the power that lurked in the darkness around her at this thing, then the world reformed around her.

 

Revenge.

 

That thought was the first thing that burned in her mind when she awoke. Revenge on the person who sent her through that torture.

 

Then she changed her mind.

 

 _Dumbledore_.

 

He was saying, “It doesn’t matter that Harriet is dead. We have _me_!”

 

How dare he?

 

Her light-expelled soul and magic smashed through his shield in her anger. The Dark Army’s spells all hit Dumbledore, and she smiled as he fell to the floor, lifeless, limp, _dead_. Soulless, empty eyes staring lifelessly at the sky. She relished in the screams of others.

 

The sorting hat lay beside her. She stood up, still smiling, and plunged her hand into the hat to pull the sword of Gryffindor out, and kill that blasted snake for good.

 

She lifted it up, but instead of it slicing through Nagini’s neck, a jet of emerald light erupted from the tip, and the snake was blown to ashes.

 

She laughed and said, “Hey, Tommy boy, if I lose this war, go kill three muggles under the name of Dursley, will you?”

 

That was the moment the hat chose to scream “SLYTHERIN!”

 

The object in her hand grew warm. Harriet looked down to see... the staff of Slytherin.

 

“On second thoughts, I might just kill them myself.”

 

Then, she turned on her heel, defying the anti-apparation wards, and apparated away.

 

***

 

The look on Aunt Petunia’s face when she arrived was surprised to say the least.

 

It had disappeared when she had finished the new paint job.

 

Somehow, she doubted any of the three would have surprised expressions on their faces ever again.

 

She giggled. “Dobby is free!” She quoted.

 

***

 

Six years later, she stepped back out of the muggle world into Diagon Alley. She was not the same person she was when she left the wizarding world, but the wizarding world wasn’t the same place either. She could feel the enticing tangy glow of dark magic lurking around Diagon Alley, far more than even Knockturn Alley. She grinned, a wild, feral grin - Voldemort had won. But Slytherin’s staff was held, proud, in her hand, and, a newly twenty-one year old, she strode down the Alley. It was clear nobody recognised her, of course, she looked nothing like the girl that was felled in the battle.

 

Hogwarts was cloaked so deeply in dark magic that it only took a drop of her blood to summon its deputy head. Severus Snape held himself even higher, if that was possible, than the last time she had seen him. He took one look at the staff in her hand and took her straight to the headmasters office ~ to see the very person she wished to see.

 

Voldemort glances up as she walked in. He took a confused expression, until he saw the staff.

 

“Tom,” she said.

 

“Harriet Potter?” He asked, eyes fixed on the staff.

 

She watched him, for a few seconds, before taking the seat Snape had offered to her, glancing around the rest of the room. Once, guilt would have rolled around her stomach, seeing portraits spelled to watch the horrors of Voldemort’s reign as headmaster - including Dumbledore. Glass coffins lined the walls, and some of the more rebellious students were trapped in them, alive, watching, listening... Ron. Hermione. Neville. Ginny. Luna.

 

But she merely blinked, and said, “I do not go by that name any more.”

 

“Ahh... yes. Belladonna, is it? Belladonna Nightshade?”

 

She confirmed this with a small upwards curl of her lips.

 

“Much more fitting for my current appearance, hmm?”

 

Her Avada Kedavra green eyes had been reduced to eye, as her other, whites and all, had been entirely swallowed with darkness. She now had waist-length honey-blonde hair, loose, and porcelain-white skin, razor-sharp nails, pointed like claws, and matching teeth. Her tongue flickered out for a second. Long, thin, and forked, like a snake.

 

Beautiful woman, deadly nightshade.

 

Belladonna definitely suited her better at the moment.

 

The Dark Lord watched her curiously for a second.

 

“I was under the impression you would never return to the wizarding world.”

 

She sneered.

 

“Well, clearly you were wrong. But really, I have to congratulate you - Hogwarts seems much happier with this powerful show of the Dark Arts.”

 

Snape stepped forwards.

 

“Now you have congratulated Our Lord on his success, what did you originally come to do?” he murmured, aware of Riddle’s piercing gaze upon his skin.

 

“Well, you see, this new world is so beautiful, and I love it so much...”

 

Her forked tongue flickered over her pointed teeth, fangs growing, revealing her clear vampire heritage.

 

“I want it.”

 

Tom Riddle was misfortunate enough to laugh.

 

“Foolish girl. You may hold Slytherin’s staff, but you are no match for me. Not once I eventually find the dark orb, and am able to summon and destroy the light orb...”

 

Another flick of her tongue.

 

“I am very much a woman, Tim.”

 

“It’s Tom! No, Voldemort! My name is Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord! You shall fear me!”

 

Belladonna ignored his plaintive cries.

 

“And I do not need Slytherin’s staff for my power, it merely adds to the reasons people should fear me.”

 

She stabbed the staff into the floor, and it began to melt into it.

 

“And the very orb you are searching for? I am currently returning it to its rightful owner. Hogwarts. And the light orb? Really, Timmy? It’s been embedded in Hogwarts the entire time.”

 

A flash of light as the two orbs met, and then a deafening silence as Hogwarts released massive amounts of power.

 

Belladonna plucked Slytherin’s empty staff from the floor, and wandlessly transfigured a candle into a ball of black glass, and filled the staff with it.

 

“The staff holds no true magical power! I do, you fool!”

 

She rotated her wrist to the right, and Voldemort’s wand dissolved to nothing.

 

“So you see, Voldy, this world shall be mine.”

 

She flicked her wrist again,watching as he choked, desperately searching for air.

 

“I like what you’ve done with the place, at least.”

 

Crimson eyes met green and black, then Voldemort’s limp body tumbled off the chair.

 

“Glad that’s cleared up. Severus, let us evacuate the terrified children before Hogwarts becomes herself again.”

 

She smirked, raising the now-useless staff and using it like a wand.

 

“She may have been totally equal in her magic, but truly, she preferred the darkness that lurked inside of her.”

 

***

 

About and hour later, every terrified student stood on the grounds, submitting to their Queen’s rule.

 

Then the castle gave a terrifying shudder.

 

Hogwarts began to slowly form smaller... smaller... smaller...

 

Until in its place stood a woman, one with her power divided equally between light and dark, utterly beautiful, and, though she looked not a day over twenty, she held some sort of ancient power that made everyone hold still.

 

Everyone, that is, except Belladonna.

 

“Lady Magic,” she whispered, dropping into a curtsy. “You appreciated my gifts?”

 

“Yes, my child.”

 

“Then I hope you do not mind my use of the Light Orb as an amulet to deflect the killing curse of someone who has poisoned their soul enough to try and kill an infant, or the Dark Orb to regain the darkness I had lost by having the Light Orb on a chain around my neck for eleven years.”

 

“Of course not, my child! You may be descended from all four of my traitorous children, but your uses of the Orbs have been glorious.”

 

Lady Magic’s voice glowed, melodic and an ensnaring trap.

 

“I am sorry that once you gifted them each a gift, your children turned on you, m’lady.”

 

She smiled, a soft smile, and continued.

 

“Rowena Magik, Helga Magik, Godrik Magik, and Salazar Magik, my dear, dead, traitorous children, I gave them each a gift. To my dear Rowena, I gifted what I called Ravenclaw’s diadem, to gift her the wisdom she desired, to darling Helga, I offered what I called Hufflepuff’s cup, which turned any liquid to a liquid of eternal youth, brave Godric, I gave what I called Gryffindor’s sword that with he could show off his bravery. And of course, sweet Salazar, I passed on what I called Slytherin’s locket that let him talk to an animal of his choice, of course he chose a snake. I then provided them with a mirror that showed them their deepest desire, but left a word problem on the top, if they were smart enough, they would figure out my gift. Yet all they saw was the power my gifts gave them and were jealous and bitter and angry. They took the surnames my gifts gave them, and ripped my magic away from me.”

 

Here, a silvery, magical tear slid from her moonlit eye.

 

“My magic withdrew into two orbs. The Light Orb, which went to Helga’s feet, drawn to the lightest of the four wizards and witches, and the Dark Orb, which went to Rowena’s feet, drawn to the darkest wizards. Godric, wanting to prove how good and true and light he is, lunged and snatched the Light Orb from poor Helga’s feet. Salazar, wanting more power, lunged and took the Dark Orb from Rowena’s feet.”

 

Her voice faltered.

 

“Stripped of my magic, I was powerless. They transfigured me into a castle, but of course, I am Lady Magic, I am not a poor human, and some of my magic lived on in the castle. Godric put the Light Orb into a necklace, offering his close friend, Ignotus Perverell, what he needed to trick Lord Death. Salazar put the Dark Orb into a staff he had made for that very matter. Angry, I enchanted my close friend, Alister, along with Lord Death, if course, into a hat to protect me and prevent him from being killed by my children, and had him take the Sword of Gryffindor and the Staff of Slytherin, but unfortunately Helga and Rowena managed to smuggle out the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Goblet of Hufflepuff and the Locket of Slytherin before I could take those, too. They made me into a school, naming me after two foul things, Hogwarts, and naming things of grandeur and greatness after themselves. Salazar accessed one of the secret rooms, locked it with his language, and tried to get Alister to give up his staff and the Dark Orb. Alister refused, and he had him renamed the Sorting Hat, and forced to obey his wishes in the school, and left huge slashes in his fabric. He took some of Alister’s magic to create a snake that I could not defend innocents from.”

 

She pursed her lips and frowned.

 

“As a castle, I could not control my magic. I believe eight students tapped into my magic during the years, and only four left with it. I believe you know these people as Merlin, Morgana Le Fay, Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle. The four students who borrowed a bit of my magic called themselves the Marauders, and created a map. I liked being unpredictable, and taking my revenge, so I created a room that reacted to people’s wishes, that could not be plotted on a map.”

 

“The Perveralls passed down not only one of Lord Death’s gifts, but the Light Orb amulet. This is how you came to be wearing it. When you returned it after being sorted into Gryffindor, which is natural, seeing as he is the one who stole the Light Orb, when you so clearly ought to have been a Slytherin, I felt it’s power, and let the Philosopher’s stone be freed. And when you returned the Dark Orb, I was freed.”

 

Belladonna smiled at Lady Magic.

 

“Now, there is only one task left to complete before I hand the world over to you, my Poison Queen. Alister!”

 

The Sorting Hat flew towards her, and she flicked her wrist, repairing the battered old hat, which became straight and tall and smooth and black once more. Then she flicked her wrist again, and in its place stood a very old man, very old indeed.

 

Unlike Lady Magic, he truly did look his age.

 

“Duke Alister! I will take you to Lady Fate, where she waits with Lady Nature, I am sorry for holding you back so long, my friend!”

 

“Never fear, my Lady, mother can wait a few more minutes. I believe Lord Death has a request for you.” he replied wryly.

 

Death chose that moment to appear with all three of the Deathly Hallows.

 

Lady Magic smiled, and with a flick of her wrist, the Hallows were gone.

 

“Good luck, my Poison Queen!” Lady Magic called as the three of them departed the Earth.

 

***

 

It was less than an hour that a white marble palace, engraved with a silver crescent moon, the symbol of her reign, had Belladonna Nightshade reclining in a throne inside of it. She wore a crescent moon crown that gifted her the wisdom she wanted, a ring that offered her access to the dead, a locket that let her speak any language, a sword that wand unbeatable, and a cloak that let her glide in the shadows. The next six hundred and sixty six years of her reign passed in absolute terror of her subjects, and the thirteen years next held a power vacuum that followed the death of the Poison Queen.

 

***

 

And _that_ was how the wizarding world fell to a girl who wanted more.


End file.
